


A Day in the Life

by Valkurion



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Cluster Fluff, Drug Abuse Mention, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fivesome, Fluff, Group Sex, Hanging Out, Homosexuality, Lesbians, Nudity, Orgy, Sex, Smut, Whipped Cream, diversity, foodplay, queer, strap on, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkurion/pseuds/Valkurion
Summary: My first Sense8 and story of 2017. Starting out with my favourite character of my favourite new show. This follows Nomi a little in her day after the Christmas Special and after the mishaps of New Year's Eve, playing some idle computer games as Amanita and Bug risk arrest to grab groceries and equipment for more hacks. She gets a visit from Kala and then visits Riley to check on Will. Riley asks her to check on their dads, making sure neither have been arrests or intercepted by Whispers. Amanita comes home and both she and Nomi share an indoor sexnic, skipping right to a breast pie with extra whipped cream with a side of rainbow.





	

Nomi jumped, leaped from one group of addition enemies to another, with her lightsaber brandished and her hands ready to fire off a jet of lightning to the gathered tinkerbots across the battlefield. She made short work of them and then attacked the next and then the next, all the while having her nose almost pressed to the screen of her laptop.

It was one of the rare times that she even took a break, allowing herself to feel like she was not a fugitive, and cooped up inside of Bug’s boathouse and away from prying eyes. Secluded but in order to be safe and not just for herself, but for Amanita as well, and now Bug. And of course the rest of the Cluster. After seeing how Sun was made to live her life at the hands of her brother, Nomi could not bare to live hers the same way.

Only she knew if she was caught, she wouldn’t have a chance. She’d be carted off to a facility like the one Riley was sent to in Iceland. And she highly doubted there would be another Will to come save her like he did the blonde DJ. Lito was not the kind of guy to race upward to the States to try and save her, Capheus would never have the money, Wolfgang was in the middle of a turf war, there was no one able to do it. So Nomi had to be shut inside the boathouse most of the times, and that left a lot of room for boredom when Amanita and Bug had to stock up on groceries and on tech.

Visiting, hacking and playing games like the one she was now, seemed to be the only ways to do anything as of late. It was looking that the start to the New Year was looking as slow as the end of the last.

“What… What is this game?” Kala Dandekar asked from behind Nomi. The latter was hardly surprised, she’d felt the other side of her stalk behind her watching for a few minutes, just content to try and learn it through silent osmosis. But Kala was from a totally different world coming from India, and something as abstract as Star Wars might not have ever registered with her, especially with her traditional views.

Nomi smiled once she turned to see Kala’s beautiful face leaned over the armchair, her plump lips smiling back at the trans woman. Kala didn’t seem to visit Nomi all that much, or vice versa, not for sake of distrust or dislike, just because they didn’t seem to feel the compelling force as Nomi did to visit Lito or Kala did to visit Wolfgang. But on the odd occasion where the Indian and the Californian women engaged with each other, it always made Nomi Marks smile her beautiful smile.

“It’s a computer game, kinda like how we work, when we visit,” Nomi tried to explain, hoping that in her explanation she wouldn’t upset Kala thinking she didn’t know what a video game was.

As Nomi turned to see Kala again, they were both instantly in India, by the pool of Kala’s apartment villa with Ryazan. The former had not yet seen it, like a few of the cluster like Will and like Capheus, but Will had a legitimate reason for not visiting any of them in a while, not really since Wolfgang’s little facade in Berlin on New Year’s. The apartment was beautiful, though, one that Nomi would simply love to have for herself, with Amanita, away from all the police and everyone else that were trying to acquire her. Away from her transphobic mother.

For the slightest of seconds, she was extremely jealous of Kala but more thankful that, like most of the others, like Lito and Sun and Wolfgang, no one had realized that Kala was sensate.

“Oh, you mean, it is linked to the internet? That you are, how they say, online, with other people around the world? Is that how you mean?” Kala asked, almost unsure of herself and the tone inflecting in her beautiful and accented voice. Nomi loved her accent, it was so Indian, but therefore so different to her own Western American. It was a delight to hear for a change, and it made her laugh over how Kala was sounding. “What is it? Am I incorrect? Did you mean something else?”

Nomi laughed a little more, setting the laptop to the side for just a moment and then turning back to Kala again, but then being back by the pool in India with the massive rays of heat blasting upon her. If only visiting would allow her to be in a bikini, or something that was not a baggy sweater and skinny jeans. “No, you’re totally right Kala, I just… I didn’t expect you to know,” Nomi confessed once she had stopped laughing.

Kala removed her sunglasses and looked across the pool to the other lawn seat and Nomi as she sat on it. “Why is that? Because I’m a traditional Hindu? We still have video games here you know,” Kala retorted, looking just a little annoyed, but she smiled after showing she was not.

But Nomi thought for a moment and realized that Kala had no little brothers, which would be the most likely candidate. And then she chuckled again, realizing how the beautifully tanned woman knew how it all worked. It was through similar osmosis as she had tried to, she’d figured it out with the help of sharing. It made Nomi laugh a little more as they snapped back to California and as the blonde beauty grabbed her laptop again for another round of play time before Anamita and bug got back. She didn’t look back at Kala but smiled to herself as she gripped the mouse again and poised her fingers expertly over the keys for her force abilities.

“You knew from sharing didn’t you honey?” Nomi asked before preying on another group of droids as she made her way into a temple of sorts.

At that Kala blushed and retreated from visiting, unable to hide her small amount of shame. Incredibly cute and equally as funny to Nomi and she laughed yet again just as she continued to play. It was going to be a day where she would not try to purposefully visit anyone unless she felt the need to, feeling slightly worried about Will suddenly and wanting to keep better tabs on things. She remembered about her very short conversation with Sun about the whole deal, and how so far their only idea of a plan for the situation with Whispers and with BPO was Will. He was currently completely intoxicated out of his mind on the heroin, in Riley’s arms somewhere no one except she knew in Iceland, away from everyone and everything. Or else they risk Whispers finding them, and then it would all be over, and there would be no more visits from anyone.

They’d all end up like Angelica, or like Jonas Maliki now; either shooting themselves in a chapel somewhere, or at the complete mercy of Whispers. And the thought made Nomi slightly sick, especially after her hellish encounter at the clinic.

She tried to visit Will, for just a moment, to see how he was doing but failed without any sign of him. He was certainly on the heroin, and it was blocking the connection. She sat back and paused her playing of the game yet again to just take stock and think about him, to wish him well even if she couldn’t visit him for a moment. There was a lot to thank Will Gorski for, starting all the way at the clinic. If it were not for his police training and how to get out handcuffs, and then sharing that with her, she’d have been lobotomised for sure, and Amanita would have had to deal with that.

“Hey… You okay?” Riley spoke from beside Nomi as she finally decided the close the game altogether and set the laptop aside, cuddling her pillow with the sleeves of her sweater over her hands. It was getting just a little cold too as she looked ahead to see the blonde Icelandic DJ she’d always come to feel good about seeing, ever since singing together on that stone wall in London.

Now it was a cold feeling, ever since Will had busted her out of that facility in Iceland and no one knew what true state he was in, he was barely telling any of them, and Nomi was the third in the main loop. But still, it was good to see Riley, and she was looking far better than before, and better than how she looked in London. She was looking much healthier, but still had the look of an addict in her eyes, still had the red flush around them and the skin that was paler than her blonde hair. At least she wasn’t currently in the same place as Jonas, and at least she wasn’t currently being probed and mutilated by Whispers.

As Nomi countered and visited Riley in the shack, with Will on the bed completely out his mind - and good too, so Whispers could not intercept it.

“Is he okay? Will. Is Will okay?” Nomi asked, looking to his slumbering body perched on his side on the bed at the far end of the room. On his side, so in case, the heroin didn’t sit right he couldn’t choke on his own vomit. The thought made Nomi, and Wolfgang and Lito, who were now also visiting shudder. Losing Will at this stage would be probably catastrophic, and not the least bit destructive to Riley who had already nearly died a few times in the same section of her own country. But Nomi would not let that happen, nor would any of the other three in the room.

Riley walked over to him, checking him with Lito and Wolfgang doing the same. “He’s okay, for now,” the Mexican reported before Riley could say anything.

“Actually, Lito, Wolfgang, I was hoping to talk to Nomi alone for a moment,” Riley told him, flickering her eyes between the actor and the German before he left first. Lito remained for a moment.

“Are you sure?” Has asked the blonde, his words fast and rapid, with the rolling of his tongue on the consonants, the expression that had earned the description ‘dramatic’ from Nomi, but she liked it, as did all of the cluster, even Sun, and Capheus.

Riley didn’t need to tell him twice, she simply looked at him and nodded, an apologetic smile on her small and pale face, and then she sat down, back in the armchair across the room back in the boathouse in California. She looked brighter to Nomi there, the sun hitting her beautiful hair at the right angle and making her look not as pale, but she still looked as Nomi knew she was, an addict. She wondered how Will would look in that light if he ever got back to the Americas.

“What’s up Riley?” Nomi asked, leaning forward and still clutching the softness of her pillow. They were both wearing sweaters she noticed, both with the sleeves pulled over their knuckles, but both for different reasons and mindsets. “Is everything okay? I mean except the fact that Will is high as shit right now because of Whispers.”

Riley Blue shook her head just a little and looked directly at Nomi, then at Will back in Iceland, and then at the laptop on the table back in California. “Whispers was with Will’s father,” she confessed in her stagnated, Icelandic accent. “Is there any way you can check if he’s okay?” Riley asked, feeling more than a little scared at the possibility that Christmas was the last time Will would have ever have seen his own father.

There was no way Riley could ever cope if the same thing happened to her own father, and thus looked back at Nomi. “And then could you check on mine? Please? I just need to know if they’re okay, for Will and for me,” she finished, her eyes looking like they would cry.

Nomi’s jaw was a little slack and she grabbed her laptop, pulling it to her lap to get to work. “Of course, leave it to me I’ll get right on it,” she told the blonde, snapping back to the shack and wrapping her arm around Riley’s shoulder, holding her hand close and trying to help her not cry. She could only sense that the thought of Riley’s own father being snatched up by the BPO cloud would destroy her. But Mr. Blue seemed like the kind of man who could disappear at a moment’s notice, despite his deep connection to his home and the dead wife. They would not snatch him up, he’d be okay.

“Don’t check your emails. You won’t like it,” Lito’s voice came from behind where Kala was leaning to watch her play. Nomi looked around and suddenly all three of them snapped to Mexico, to Lito’s mother’s house, to his old bedroom where he was laying in bed.

“Why?” Riley asked, suddenly snapping from her mellow and saddened state to a more inquisitive one, wondering how Lito knew something about Nomi before even she did. “How do you know she won’t?”

The blonde trans woman looked up from her computer screen, having just brought up the screen of her emails, bouncing the access IP address from Australia though of course just in case the FBI and BPO were still hellbent on pursuing her in the states. And of course, there it was, the first one.

From her mother.

“You looked at my emails from Mexico didn’t you?” Nomi asked Lito as he paced inside the living room of the boathouse. He was hardly scared of what she would think about it, she had asked him to take a look at her personal stuff from time to time in case she couldn’t. This was one of those times and he knew the whole story about her mother, and why she had yet to share it with the rest of the cluster. Even though there should not have been any secrets between them, Nomi was still reluctant to tell them all. Her being trans was fine, even with Sun and with Capheus, those who may not have understood because of geography and because of society.

But her mother was something else entirely, and something she didn’t want to tell the rest of the cluster until she really had to. Riley was one of those she didn’t feel the need to tell instantly. She had her own troubles with Will and her own baggage, Nomi didn’t want to add more in terms of a transphobic waste of space for a mother.

“You asked me to check sometimes, I was going to delete it in truth, but it’s from your mother and about your sister’s wedding. I am sorry Nomi,” Lito told her as she shut down the window and just moved on to check on Riley and Will’s fathers. She was in no mood for more of her mother calling her by some name that she had buried so long ago. Michael Marks was dead. Nomi Marks was living in his improved space and body. Fuck Mrs. Marks.

Riley got up and stepped a little forward, and then once Nomi looked up she spotted that Wolfgang had joined them again, sensing it was alright too. “What’s wrong with your mother, Nomi?” Wolfy asked, his hands clasped together and the look of ever mysterious death in his eyes. The could only wonder what new criminal activities he was dealing with now.

Taking a gulp, Nomi finally decided to bite the bullet and tell more than Lito. “Well, I’m trans, in case no one could tell or knew, I was born a boy and has surgery to look how I felt, like a girl,” she began pointing to Lito as he sat on a stool and looked directly at her with supporting eyes. Those beautiful and mellow latin eyes. “I told Lito a little while ago, but anyway. My mom is transphobic. Like she hates the fact that I’m a woman, and refuses to call me Nomi, she calls me Michael; my dead name, the name I had when she gave birth to me and the one I decided for myself that I did not want to be called when I figured out I was not a boy.

“She just doesn’t get it. When I was in the clinic the whole reason she wanted me there was to have them either lobotomize me, or ‘undo’ the whole trans thing,” she stopped, and took a deep breath, Lito across the room looking like he was telling the story, and looking he did at the museum, like he was about to cry. He already had a deep-seated hatred for Mrs. Marks he had decided the moment she had shared with him. He could sense something similar from Wolfgang in front of him. It seemed similar to how Kala felt the moment she saw the backlash from Lito coming out at gay to his people.

“My mom will never understand and never deal with the choices I’ve made to just be me. She’s probably hoping the FBI catch me and Amanita and will be grateful the moment I get tossed in jail,” Nomi finally finished, and dried her eyes, the Mexican man across the room copying.

Wolfgang sighed and looked to Riley, who was cuddling her own pillow and hating every single word of it. It was abhorrent and stupid and nonsensical and everything else that should not have been felt. She was Nomi’s mother, and yet was her greatest failure and wrongdoer. Not even Whispers was that bad, nowhere near. How could a parent do such a thing?

“Ich möchte sie ershießen” Wolfy cursed sharply.

“Wolfgang” Lito chastised equally as harshly from behind him. The mob assassin forgot that because he knew German, it meant the entire cluster did too, a detail that Bug had found out close to Christmas with Nomi, Sun, and Korean. Altogether the eight of the sensates knew English, Spanish, German, Korean, and Icelandic.

The German curse again. “Scheisse,” something they could call translate naturally at this point from following him through the multiple hits and escapades he had been through in the months since their genetic birth.

Before anyone else could say anything, the front door opened and Amanita walked in, Bug taking the groceries and equipment into his ‘love grotto’ as the black girl came across and kissed her girlfriend smitten, full on the lips. It made the three other sensates smile, a welcome one from the sad tone that had been set by the transphobic mother talk. Seeing Amanita sparked a warm feeling of fondness and love in all of them, just like both times they had all had sex with her.

That was a sudden and weird thought. The time in her own room, and then the sexnic on their birthday, how when Nomi and Amanita had sex, it had felt much more like all of the sensates, not just Nomi, having sex with her. And it was the same with Lito and Hernando, and Will and Riley. Hell, it was even some of the same with Wolfgang and any random girl he was screwing to take his mind away from how much he wanted that girl to be Kala. It was strange how suddenly Nomi’s mind went from checking on fathers, to thinking about a telepathic orgy with her and Amanita in the middle of it. However, sex with her own girlfriend was never an unwelcome talk.

And she continued to kiss Amanita, tugging a little on her tank top, pulling at the hem on it and draping her tender fingers on the beautiful lower abdomen of the lesbian.

“Are any of them here?” Amanita asked in a hushed whisper, her own hand dipping under Nomi’s clothes, just a little into her skinny jeans, over her underwear. Smiles donned their faces and lips were bitten, whatever had gotten a hold of Amanita, Nomi wanted in, as soon as she was done looking at her screen. She had already traced Mr. Blue rather easily and was in the process of looking for Will’s father. Would Riley mind if she took a break? For a moment?

As Nomi looked up to see if she could spot any more of her other sides, she had made out that Lito, Wolfgang, and Riley had all stopped visiting and were back to whatever they were doing. Nomi had the time and put in place the procedure on her laptop to try and search for any trace of Mr. Gorski, it would take time.

“I’m alone and free if that’s what you’re asking,” she told her girlfriend with a smile, biting her bottom lip again and her hand went back to feeling the soft and succulent flesh of Amanita’s belly. It trembled a little at Nomi’s touch. They could both tell what the other was thinking and wanting, only Nomi couldn’t tell why her girlfriend was suddenly so wanting after just being out for a couple hours. Perhaps all that time with a man like Bug was forcing her to distract herself, and only Nomi knew how well she could do that. It was probably more healthy, imaging all the different positions and such they could get into, after all at this point they were both on the run from the law, and not a single soul save from themselves, Bug and the rest of the sensates knew they were staying at the boathouse.

Agent Bendicks could suck himself. The two were thinking they might as well enjoy their bodies while they had the chance, just like they did at Amanita’s mother's house.

“You wanna… Take some time away from hacking? Like a sexnic?” Amanita asked, pulling a single can of whipped cream from the single grocery bag she had, a box of strawberries too. “Only how about we skip right to dessert?” She smiled, pulling her trans girlfriend back in for more kisses, both giggling like schoolgirls as they smooched, hands running inside clothing and feeling warm and cold bodies. Nomi smiled more deeply, feeling a surge of sweet and indulgent euphoria start, running through her; she had no idea why Amanita was so needing and wanting right away as soon as she had come through the door, but she was indeed wanting, and who was Nomi to let her want without ever getting?

But still, it was too dangerous to head back to the small hill they had had the first sexnic on, with the swing. The FBI had probably already been there and had it bugged or worse were waiting for her. So they would have to make love in the boathouse, and that was hardly a sweet thought. Who knew who and how many had been in the small cabin across the room.

“And you’re okay with having sex in that cabin?” Nomi asked,d just to double check that Amanita wasn’t completely insane. At least they had cleaned it thoroughly since moving in.

The tanned woman looked back to check on it, with a small frown of resentment for it but then she looked back to her beautiful girlfriend, smiling and shifting her hand down lower, to feel the soft mount of Nomi’s folds under her lace panties. Her smile was a little more seductive and mischievous than before now, as she shook the can of whipped cream in her other hand. Whether they stayed where they were or retreated away from Bug and into the cabin Nomi knew that the cream was in all likelihood going to be spread all over her chest and possible even her mound. But there were no words of dissuasion from her.

And soon enough, surely, Nomi was covered, in the small cabin with Amanita smiling at her from down the bed, smiling at her as she licked at a dollop of whipped cream that was covering Nomi’s folds. There were two more over her perky and beautiful breasts, with a half strawberry on each. It was cold but far too enjoyable to make Nomi care. And mixed with the amazing texture of Amanita’s tongue rippling through the cold wave at her folds and her clit, lapping up the cream like a sexy kitten, it made Nomi shiver and then ease out a luscious moan that trickled out, making Amanita smile, sexy and seductive as she took another lap.

Yet another moan came through, Nomi’s legs kicking out just a tad as she felt the waves and waves wash over her from her girlfriend’s tongue diving deeper and deeper into the mess of cream and making contact with her folds. A tanned hand came up as Amanita’s mouth was buried a lot deeper into the cream, licking past the sweet and light texture to get to the real meal, the wettening folds underneath. Only she stopped, quickly to look Nomi in the eyes after another louder moan, and Amanita slowly and sensually ate the first strawberry.

“Now I gotta say honey,” Amanita spoke in a soft and gasping breath as she tickled her long and tender fingers over the exposed area that had become her girlfriend’s cunt, slowly and sexually tickling the folds before sliding two fingers inside. “Your body is my favorite meal of the day,” Amanita smiled before licking the creamed area around the right areola of her girlfriend, earning yet more moans from Nomi as she just lay back. She kicked her head back and relaxed her body, enjoying this more than anything else.

In a split moment, as Amanita fingered her beautiful folds and cleaned her right breast of lovely cream, Nomi felt a few more sensations over her body, climbing up from beneath her. More hands, and hands she knew a little well at this point. Not all fourteen extra pairs of them, not all of the cluster, just a few, and she calmed her emotions and thought about who was suddenly joining her and Amanita.

The first pair was strong, mannish hands that were rather cold, but still flowing with warm blood, that of a predator and a killer, raised in anguish and honed through strangulation and roughhousing people. She could sense it was Wolfgang, of course, it was, just as it had been every time; in the pool and then again on their birthday, with the sexnic, and in the bathroom with Lito and Hernando, and on Riley’s bed with Will, and back in the gym with Will.

He climbed up from nowhere as Amanita licked her body and pushed her hand, stroking her folds and sliding her fingers in and out of her expertly, all while the German kissed her, closely, making her more heated, making her feel at one with herself. It was such a sensation, and then more hands grabbed at her naked body, smaller, feminine hands that spoke Kala and Riley, both together coming to join. She loved their presence, loved Kala’s a little more as she was so timid and so platonic, a virgin really and even asexual as Nomi was thinking after more and more visits and talking with the likes of Sun and Lito. Perhaps she just didn’t want to have sex with Razhan, or whatever it was, it still did not detract from Kala’s movements and the sweet and succulent tone of her lips that Nomi could feel as she rose with Riley Blue and kissed her. Both women pressed hands around Nomi’s bare thighs and held each other, all while the collective warmth and body heat made her all the warmer, holding Amanita’s head down a little. Wolfgang stopped kissing her and moved to wrap his hands and lips around Riley while the other blonde kissed close with her tanned girlfriend, while she continued to press her fingers. It was a beautiful fingering, all while the other members of the cluster joined them. Unexpected, without Will especially, but certainly not unwelcome.

“I’m not done yet baby, time for more, if you’re ready Noms,” Amanita breathed again, stepping away from her girlfriend’s fully nude form after she had cleaned the creamy mess she’d made. Her pussy below and her breasts had been cleaned, it not a little more white remained, that Amanita would fully remove after she’d used her secret weapon.

The rainbow strap on soon revealed itself from under the collection of pillows.

“Fuck,” Nomi spat seeing Amanita strap it on in a record number of seconds and place herself pointedly at her girlfriend’s entrance, ready to insert.

The hands of her other sides draped over her upper bust, Nomi still panting from the treatment of the tanned fingers and the kisses from strong Wolfgang and sweet and tender Kala, while Riley had held her. “I love you Amanita,” Nomi called to her girlfriend, who suspended her eyes of smoky lust and instead kneeled a little wordless at the confession at her. They’d been saying it a little less in the time between leaving Amanita’s mother’s house and now, but they were relatively comfortable with Bug, for now at least.

“I love you too honey. I love you so much, Nomi Marks. And I would burn the fucking world to keep your ass safe,” Amanita spoke righteously, all the other members of cluster leaving for a moment while she and Nomi shared it, letting them kiss deeply and passionately. And they did, the kissed the most deeply they ever had, so ultimately, lips colliding with lips and holding each other close, as partners for a second. It was theirs and they were so in love in that moment, arms wrapped around each other and both slipping to their sides.

Still kissing, like a resuming record, Amanita slipped her hand under Nomi’s thigh, and so expertly, slowly and naturally slipped in the head of the silicone cock gently into her girlfriend. Nomi cried out a little, and before the rest of the member slid inside her wet cunt, the hands returned to drape all over her. She and Amanita had grown until now she and they were both having sex with Wolfgang, Kala, and Riley once again. And it was amazing, the whirling sensation of the rainbow cock sliding in and out of her slightly stretched folds and entrance, with Kala behind her, kissing her shoulder and running her tanned hand down her back to rub her rear. Riley was above, hands through her hair and Wolfgang behind Amanita, kissing her neck, rubbing her belly and feeling her soft and precious breast with Nomi doing the same.

All of the trans woman’s sides were having sex with both herself and her girlfriend and it made her feel so good that her jaw became so slack as Amanita kissed her neck and bit at it with Riley and Kala. Nomi’s eyes rolled a little back into her skull, the euphoria making her pass into another realm of pleasure as the pace of the slipping and sliding down below quickened. Amanita was fucking her better and harder, faster and holding her so close. And the moans escaping Nomi were becoming louder, by far and more rhythmic, to the point where Bug would definitely hear. Not that she cared, Amanita was making love to her too good to elicit it to stop, it was perfect.

“Fuck, fuck, Amanita, I love you,” Nomi breathed in rapid breaths, the cock sliding deeper and deeper, hands all over her body, over her breasts and sliding over her plump rear. Riley and Kala and Wolfgang were all still there, all holding her and following her. It was perfect,

Amanita smiled, thrusting her hips more and more to get her girlfriend to cum, biting her lower lip and kissing her again and again. “I love you too baby, come on, cum for me Noms,” she told the blonde, running her fingers through the darkened yellow hair and slapping her hand down on the peachy rear. “Cum for me Noms, you know how I like it,” she told Nomi again with a smile. She was being a little more forward than usual, but Nomi loved it, she utterly adored it.

It didn’t take long to comply with the ask, and soon enough, as the rainbow cock slid even deeper into her folds, Nomi rocked her head back and arrived at climax beautifully, unleashing one ultimate moan into the air of the cabin. It was beautiful, the ripples coursing through her as well as the other three who had joined them. Kala looked just a little ragged out of the corner of Nomi’s eye, and Riley and Wolfgang were both smiling, looking fully serviced too. Amanita was one amazing lover, Nomi thought herself the luckiest girl alive a lot of the times.

“That was,” Nomi let slip, hardly able to catch her breath as she cuddled up close to Amanita, arms wrapped around her as the other three left, leaving them. Nomi just held her girlfriend close as she retrieved her breath and kissed Amanita on her forehead. “That was damn good, you were… Amazing,” she yawned, all the energy fucked out of her. “Thank you so much, baby,” Nomi finished, kissing Amanita once again and then cuddling close, taking that time to sleep, forgetting everything else.

She glanced into the main living room, looking to the laptop, and Lito came from Mexico once again, looking at the screen. All he gave was a thumbs up and a fatherly smile, one of grace as he silently told her that Mr. Gorski was okay and not in any danger. Both he and Riley’s father were both okay, everyone was okay, even Nomi’s mother, even if she had done nothing to deserve it.

All was okay, all was fine, for the moment, and Nomi could breathe, she could cuddle Amanita, and hold her close, and they could both sleep, just for a while, loved up. “I love you so much Noms,” Amanita spoke softly as she cradled Nomi in her arms.

“I love you too Amanita. I love you so much, always will.”


End file.
